Unrequited Love
by EllaJ 18
Summary: Edward moves to Folk and falls for Bella, but she still has feelings for Jake. After a while she realises that she does like Edward quite a lot. Bella ends up seriously hurt and won't survive and is turned into a Vampire by Edward's Dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited Love **

**I don't own Twilight, just this story.**

Bella's POV

I turned the shower on and waited for the water to be warm enough and removed my sweat pants and top and lifted my foot into the shower. I smiled as the warm water touched my toes and stepped fully under the water. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditoner and then turned the shower off and wrapped myself up in a white fluffy towel. I walked back into my room considering what to wear, I wasn't going anywhere special, it was 7:45 in the morning and I was off to school within half an hour. I pulled out a pair of my favourite jeans from the pile on the shelf in my wardrobe and chose and dark blue blouse and a white cami top to go underneath. I got dressed and dried my hair, leaving it hanging loose around my shoulders as I would normally do. I picked my Converse trainers up from the floor and tugged them on and grabbed my bag. I wandered downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and got myself a quick glass of water. I left the house and walked over to my truck and climbed in. As I set off for school I knew I was in for another boring uneventful day.

Edward's POV

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. It was 7:30 in the morning and I was still half asleep but knew I had to get up for my first day at a new school. Last week I moved to Forks with my family because my dad had taken up a new position at the local hospital. I wasn't particularly happy about the upheaval and leaving behind my friends at my old school, I was well liked there, but I couldn't be too unhappy, this is what my dad wanted, a position as the head cardio-thoracic surgeon, it was his dream. Once I finished in the shower and dried myself off, I pulled on a pair of my favourite dark blue jeans and grabbed a white Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and pulled it over my head, it was the type that hugged closely to my chest. I grabbed my trainers and bag and headed downstairs to where my brother and sister where waiting for me. "Morning Edward" my sister greeted me with a big smile etched across her face. She was more excited about starting at the new school than I or my brother was. "Hey Alice" I replied "Hey Emmett". My brother Emmett was sitting at the breakfast looked quite annoyed. He was the only one out of us three to kick up a fuss over leaving LA. When my parents first told us that we were moving, Emmett was beyond annoyed. He had to leave behind his friends and girlfriend of two years, Amanda. "Edward" he replied in a sullen voice. "Oh I won't bother with him Edward, I can barely get more than three words out of him" Alice said. "Shut it" Emmett replied. I looked at both of them and shook my head. I wasn't going to get involved. I picked my keys off the counter "We'd better get a move on" I told them and we headed out off the house and walked over to my car, a silver Volvo C30. We got in and we headed off to the school.

When we arrived I parked my car in a space, "We better go to the reception and let them know we are here" Alice said. "Yep" I replied and realised Emmett had said nothing and had already gotten out of the car. I got the car and locked and turned to walk towards the entrance of the school. I stopped dead in my tracks. Across the car park stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brunette hair with hints of red shimmering in the sun. An almost perfect face, her upper lip was slightly bigger than the bottom one, she had perfectly straight nose. I couldn't see her eyes as she was looking at her iPod but I expected them to be beautiful as well. She had a slim body with toned muscles and was wearing a dark blue blouse which set of the creaminess complexion of her face. She was standing next to her friends, but they paled in comparison to this girl. Yet one looked up and saw me staring and turned to the beautiful girl ahead of me and asked her a question.

Bella's POV

"Who's that?" Angela voice came. I looked up from my iPod and looked across the car park to see a boy staring at me. "No idea" I replied, I had never seen him before. He was nice looking, with short messy hair which seemed like a kind of bronze colour. I looked his eyes; they were strong green colour, almost like emeralds. Then I noticed he was staring at me, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and looked away. "We'd better get a move on to class" I said to Angela. We both headed off towards our first class, I had biology and Angela had maths. "See you at lunch I said to her before walking down the corridor to my class, "Yea sure, save me a seat" She replied. I headed toward the lab and walked in and took my seat in the middle. "Hey Bella" I turned round to reply, "Hey Mike" He smiled back at me. "How was your weekend? Get up to anything interesting" Small talk, I thought to myself, great what fun. "Not much, went shopping with Angela and Jessica, got that assignment done for English." "Sounds very cool" I only replied with a somewhat confused smile not entirely sure how anyone would consider saying that was very cool. "So Bella, I was wondering do you wanna go out on Friday, to catch a movie" Ah here we go, Mike asking me out again, I've lost count of the times he has asked. "I'm sorry Mike; I'm having a girl's night." I lied; I think I might have used that excuse twice now. "Okay cool, cool, no worries." He replied. I turned round to face the front of the class then and the teacher came in and sat on the edge of his desk. "Okay class, let's see who's here" He started calling out the usual names, "Newton?" "Here", "Stanley?" "Here" "Swan?" "Here" I answered" "Oh and Cullen?" Cullen? I've never heard that name before; perhaps it was one of those new kids I saw this morning. "Here Sir" A voice replied, I looked up and saw the guy who was staring at me earlier walk in to the room. "Just in time Edward, welcome to Biology, if you take a seat next to Miss Swan and then we will get started on today's work." Edward walked over to me and took the empty seat next to me on my right and took his notebook out. "Hey" His voice came out somewhat velvet like, strange, I thought to myself. "Hey, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella" I replied.

Edward's POV

"Sure thing" I replied. I couldn't believe my luck, being able to sit next to this beautiful girl so soon. "Okay class I'd like you to work together on the project I told you about last week in pairs please, Bella can you explain to Edward what we are doing." "Yea okay" she replied. She turned to face me "Well the project we are doing is on plants and we just have to write what type of plant they are, where they first originated from and what sort of conditions they need to grow in, like soil type and sunlight and stuff" I smiled at the ending of her sentence. "And stuff?" I asked her. "Umm yea, stuff, you know umm how often they need umm watering." I laughed a little at her reply. "Sounds fun" I said. "Yea something like that" She responsed and got her notebook out of her bag and pulled out the pictures of the plants we need to work on. "So you're new here?" She asked, either this was small talk or she was interested in me.

**A/N - Okay nothing too interesting, just introducing the characters and introducing Bella and Edward to each other. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more interesting and will be up either tomorrow or Sunday. Review if you wanna =) and thank you for taking the time to read the chapter even if you don't review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Question Time

**Okay in response to my first review, yep they are all human for now.**

**Thank you to Jigsaw Rose for reviewing my story and for adding my story to your alerts, made my day!**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter two: Question Time**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just the Unrequited Love story  
**

Edward's POV

Bella and I had been talking for about five minutes and she had been asking questions about me, I couldn't believe that she wanted to know about me. 'Okay Edward, calm down, she may not be interested, maybe she just wants to be friends' I thought to myself. She had just finished asking me about my family and I thought then it was time to for me to find out a bit about this beautiful woman. "So enough about me, what do you do in your spare time?" I asked her. Just then the teacher walked over to our desk, "I see you guys are working hard" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Yea we are getting on...with the work and all" Bella replied trying not to smile. "Make sure you do" the teacher replied and walked off to the desk next to us. "You're a bad liar" I told her with a smirk on my face, "Huh, thanks" she replied with half a smile. I let out a small chuckle. "So are you going to answer my question?" Bella pulled one of the plant pictures to her side of the desk. "Yea, um, I like reading a lot, hanging out down by the Res." "The Res, where's that?" I asked. "It's in La Push, short drive away from Forks" Bella answered. "Cool, isn't that where the beach is? I asked her and she nodded in response.

Bella's POV

'Oh great, now I'm thinking about Jake, thanks Edward.' I thought myself, suppose it wasn't his fault. Jake and I had been going out for a year but we broke up about three weeks ago. I found out that he had been cheating on me with one of the girls from his school, Leah. They had been seeing each for three months before I found out. I found the messages they had been sending each other on Facebook. I was so hurt by what he did; he was my first love, the first guy I truly loved. I lost my virginity to him and thought we'd be going strong for years to come. I'd obviously thought wrong and I mentally corrected myself, I don't hang out down there anymore, not since I found out. I was so lost in thought thinking about Jacob that I didn't hear the next question Edward asked me. "Bella, did you hear me?" he woke me from my reverie. "Huh, umm maybe" "You maybe heard me?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. I gave him a small apologetic smile and he chuckled in response. "I was just asking about this plant" he waved the picture at me. "But never mind" he smiled. "Oh umm sorry" I sorted out my belongings on the desk and decided to focus on our project. We had been working for half an hour and then the bell rang. I got up and stuffed all my things into my bag and was about to head out the door "What other classes' do you have today?" Edward asked me. "Umm Trig, lunch, gym and English" I turned to look at him, he looked slightly crestfallen, odd, perhaps it was because he wanted to know someone in his next class. "Oh I have Spanish, gym, lunch and then History." "Oh cool, well History is always good with Mr. Green." I smiled and him and walked out of the classroom and head off to Trig where Angela and Jessica would be.

Edward's POV

I was disappointed I wouldn't see Bella for the rest of the day and hoped that maybe I would bump into her in the corridor. Yet the rest of the day went by and we didn't cross paths. I didn't realise that I hadn't asked her what classes she had tomorrow until then ended of the day. Suppose I shall just wait and see, I knew we had Biology again at the end of the day, but maybe we had Geography as well and maybe lunch, I was hoping on it. Bella was so beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about her as I walked to my car where Emmett and Alice were already waiting for me. "Hey Edward, did you have a good day?" Alice asked. "Yea it was alright, met some nice people" I replied and looked at Emmett, "What about you?" I asked him. He shrugged "Was okay." Alice looked at him and shook her head. "What?" he glared at her. "Nothing" she replied and I unlocked my car and we climbed in. As I drove home I was thinking about asking Bella out, I couldn't do so just yet I had only just met her, but I didn't want to wait that long. Maybe by the end of the week, would that be a long enough wait or should I wait until next week and casually ask her out to the cinema or asked if she wanted to go to beach and she could bring her friends and I could bring Emmett and Alice. Emmett surely needed cheering up. So maybe I could ask her at the end of the week and that way we could go to the beach on Saturday. As I carried on driving I starting planning on how exactly I was going to ask her in a casual way and was hoping that Emmett and Alice would agree to going to the beach.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the noise of my alarm going off and for once I was glad it woke me up. I had been dreaming about Jake, about our first time sleeping together and then how I found out that he had been sleeping with Leah. I let out a long sigh and wondered if and when I would get over him and stop thinking about what happened. I got up and grabbed my towels and head off to the bathroom. The warm water seemed to wash the dream out of my mind. I turned off the shower and got out and wrapped myself up in my towels and padded back into my room and wandered over to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes for the day. I choose a dark pair of skinny jeans and my favourite navy blue hoody with a kangaroo pouch pocket on the front, with a long sleeved round neck black top underneath. I wore my hair up in a ponytail and pulled some socks out of my door and reached over the side of my bed and picked my Converse trainers and tugged them on and picked up my bag and headed downstairs. My Dad was in the kitchen the morning making breakfast. "Hey Bells." "Morning Dad, thought you would have left for work by now?" I asked as he handed me a plate of fried eggs, bacon and toast. "I'm not on until 9:30 this morning, Mark's in early." "Cool cool, any reason why?" I replied. My Dad, Charlie, was the Chief of police here in Forks; he loved that job so much I was mildly surprised he was going in late. "Just felt like having a lie in this morning." "Fair enough" I replied and finished my breakfast and drank half of the apple juice he had placed in front of me and got up and took my plate to the sink and was about to begin cleaning it "Ah don't worry about that Bella, I'll do in a moment, you best get off to school" my Dad said. I left my plate and glass in the sink and picked up my school bag, "Cheers Dad, see ya later" I said as I walked off towards the door "Have a good day Bells" my Dad called out. I walked out the door and closed it behind me and walked toward my truck, unlocked the door and climbed in and drove off to school.

Edward's POV

I had just parked my car and was getting out when I saw Bella's truck entering the car park. I decided to go and talk to her. I didn't have to worry about leaving Alice and Emmett behind as they drove in Emmett's jeep today as they were running behind. I shut my car door and locked and walked over to Bella's truck as she was looking it. "Hey" and she jumped and spun round "No sneaking up on people" she told me with a slight pout. I zoned in on her lips and was suddenly wishing to kiss her but held back on the temptation, I had no right to do so and I didn't want to jump the gun and scare her off. "I'm sorry" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "What class do you have this morning?" "Geography" she replied, "What about you?" "Same" I replied and was doing a little happy dance in my head. "Cool" she responded and we walked off to the Geography class. As we approached the classroom I heard a familiar voice call out to me "Hey Edward" I turned and looked at my sister who heading towards us. "Oh cool, you have Geography too." She said beaming. "Hey Alice, yea I do." I replied as walked through the door and headed to the back of the room where there were two sits spare next to Bella. Alice beat me to the empty seat next to Bella and I cursed myself for not getting there first. "Hey, I'm Alice, Edward's sister" she informed Bella. "Hey it's nice to meet you." Bella replied. For the next ten minutes they chattered before the teacher walked in and called out the names of the students the in class and then began droning on about volcanoes. I thought that the next time I had this class that I was going to nick Alice's seat and spend the next class being bored but spend it at least being next to Bella. At the end of the class as the bell rang, I heard Alice asking Bella what other classes she had and I paid attention hoping we had lunch at the same time. "Oh I have English next and then lunch" I smiled as she said this "and then I have Biology and then a free at the end of the day." "Oh I don't have any class with you; at least we have lunch at the same time." Alice smiled at Bella as we headed out the door. "Cool well I'll see you guys later" and Bella headed off towards her next class. "Bella seems like such a lovely girl, maybe we should sit at her table during lunch" I smiled at the idea and thought to myself 'Yes I think we should' and replied with a "Maybe" to Alice. I was looking forward to lunch and then Biology today, hopefully I could find out a bit more about Bella and figured out if she is at all interested me.

**A/N Okay it's clear that Edward fancies Bella and is planning on asking her out to the beach which will happen in the next chapter and Jacob will be introduced as well**

**Thanks for reading and thank you in advance if you review.**

**Will try to update tomorrow =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

**A/N – Apologies for not updating till now, have had a big assignment to do and been doing extra shifts at work so haven't found the time to write any chapters. Thank you to those who read the last chapter and added my story to your alerts. Hope you enjoy the third chapter. **

**Chapter Three: Invitation**

**(Have skipped forward to Friday, so have gone forwards three days)**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I only own the Unrequited Love story. **

Edward's POV

I woke up to my alarm going off and sat up rubbing my face to help wake myself. I was half listening to the song on the radio and realised that it was now the end of the week and that I am going to ask Bella if she wanted to come to the beach with Emmett, Alice and myself. I had asked Alice and Emmett the day before after checking the weather forecast. They have both agreed to come, well Emmett merely nodded; he was still down after moving away from his girlfriend. Alice on the other hand was excited to be going, she said that she would bring one of her new friends along; I think she said her name was Rosalie. Perhaps Bella could bring a couple of her mates and we could have a big group to go down. I had my car which would take five of us, including me and I was hoping I would be able to give Bella a lift to the beach, Emmett could take four other people with him in his jeep and Alice could take three other people with her. Perhaps we could take some food and drinks as well and make it a whole day, I smiled at the thought and got out bed and wandered to the bathroom and took my shorts and t-shirt off and turned the tap on and stepped under the running water. As I showered I thought more about asking Bella to the beach, I had decided that I would ask her at the end of the Biology lesson. I finished up in the shower and turned the water off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I padded back to my room and grabbed a pair of black trousers out of my drawers and a brown polo neck t-shirt and got dressed, after tugging some socks on I picked up my Converse trainers and tugged them on and walked out my room and headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast as I sat down at the breakfast bar Alice entered the room and skipped over to the fridge, "Morning Edward" she sung.

"Hey Alice" I replied and began munching on my toast. Alice placed a bowl down on the counter and tipped some cereal into the bowl "Are we still going to the beach tomorrow?" she asked as she poured the milk into the bowl. I swallowed the toast I had been munching away on, "That's the plan; the weather forecast is looking good for tomorrow." I informed her. "Have you invited Bella yet?" she questioned me. I looked up at her and saw an expression on her face that I knew she was trying what my response to Bella's name being mentioned. "Nope, not yet, gonna ask her when I see her later" I replied. "Okay cool, hope she's up for going" Alice responded. I nodded my head in agreement. Emmett wandered in to the kitchen and picked up an apple and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Hey Emmet, are you excited about the beach tomorrow?" Alice asked him "Umm yea, it's just a beach though Alice, not to get overly excited about" Emmett replied and I chuckled, Alice simply stuck her tongue out at Emmett and went back to eating her cereal. "Is alright if I bring Jasper along tomorrow?" Emmett turned to ask me. I got up and took my empty plate over to the sink "Yea sure, how do you know him?" I asked, "He's on the track team with me" Emmett replied. Emmett had impressed the coach on the second day on school and was asked to join the team. "Isn't he the guy going out with Bella's friend Angela?" Alice inputted. "Yea he is" Emmett answered. I looked at my watch and saw that there was just over half an over till we had to be at school. "Guys we'd better get a move on". We all start moving and heading to the door and to my car. We climbed in and I started the engine and headed off to school knowing that I'd be able to see Bella soon.

Alice's POV

When we arrived at school I thanked Edward for the lift and got out and searched out for Rosalie. She was standing with Bella and Angela chatting away. I walked lightly over to them as I took in Rose's appearance. When I first meet her I was taken aback by her beauty. She was tall and very slender, with long beautiful golden blonde hair and had such beautiful blue eyes. I had never been attracted to another girl before but I knew after seeing Rose and talking to her for the first time that I was drawn to her. When I saw her for the first time my heart rate picked up and I got butterflies in my stomach. I looked at her this morning and saw her hair glittering in the sun and took in the smile on her face. 'She is so incredibly beautiful' I thought to myself. I saw that she was wearing a black clingy blouse which showed off her figure and was wearing a pair of skinny dark blue denim jeans with a pair blacked heeled sandals. I walked up to them and Rose turned to face me with a big smile on her face and her eyes glittering at me "Hey Alice; how's you?" She asked and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach return "Hey, I'm good ta, how're you?" I replied, I couldn't take my eyes off her, I was starting to get the impressed that she liked me as well in the same way but I wasn't sure. "I'm good, can't wait for the beach tomorrow" she was still smiling at me. My heart rate started to pick up. "You guys are going to the beach?" Bella asked, "Since when?" I turned to look at her "Oh Edward said he was going to ask you later, we are going to the beach in La Push tomorrow, you should come" I saw Bella frown at this but then her face smoothed out "Yea sounds good to me" At the moment the bell rang for the start of class and we started to walk to our first class. "Alice do you have English this morning?" Rose asked me and I turned back to face her and smiled "Yea I do, do you have it as well?" I asked and she nodded at me "Yep I do, let's endure the boredom together shall we?" I laughed at her remarked and headed off to English with her.

Edward's POV

I walked to Biology and took my seat and got my stuff out and looked up to Bella walk in "Hey ya" I greeted her and she smiled, 'Ah that smile is so beautiful', I thought to myself. "Hey Edward, Alice asked me about the beach a moment ago, sounds good to me" I slightly disappointed that I didn't get to be the one to ask Bella but I was happy all the same "Awesome" I smiled at Bella, "Shall I come and pick you up at 10 tomorrow then?" I asked her. "Yea okay, shall I bring some food or anything" she replied, "Nope just yourself." At that point the teacher walked in and called out the names of the class and told us to begin our work.

**A/N – Okay that's chapter three done, not quite as long as the previous ones. Thank you for reading it, review if you want to. I will get on with writing chapter four now and either post it tonight or tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, haven't been well. Said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter Three**

**Next Day**

**  
Bella's POV**

I woke up at 8:45am, knowing that Edward would be here to pick me up in just over an hour as a group of us were heading to the beach. I was a bit unsure about going first, knowing that there could be a possibility that I might bumped in to Jake, but I decided just have to deal with it. I couldn't afford La Push and not got out with my friends. I got out of bed and headed to my window and poked my head through the curtain and was happy to see the sun shining and the sky to be blue and nearly cloudless. I headed to the bathroom and had a quick 10 minute shower. Afterward I pulled my hair back it to a loose high pony tail and decided to wear a black halter-neck bikini set under a yellow strap top and picked out a short light blue denim skirt and picked out a pair of pale blue flip flops. I applied the basic of make-up and pick up a towel, a bottle of sun block and put them in bag small shoulder strap bag and headed downstairs. There was a note on the fridge door from Charlie telling me that he had gone into La Push to see Billy, Jake's dad. I opened the fridge door and took out a couple of bottles of water and some sausage rolls that I had picked up from the shops and took the carton of milk out as well. I decided that I was that hungry so I made a quick banana smoothie. Grab a couple of bags of crisps out of the cupboard and placed them in my bag. I check the time and saw that Edward would be here in about 5 minutes. I quickly dashed upstairs and grabbed my sunglasses and hurried back downstairs and as soon as I had reached the bottom step there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to Edward, "Hey" I smiled at him. "All set to go?" He asked and I nodded and followed him out the door, turning briefly to lock the front door and followed him to his car.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella opened her door I forgot to breathe, she looked really good today and especially nice in a short skirt. I could see that she was wearing a black bikini underneath her top. "Hey" she smiled at me and I remembered to breathe "All set to go?" I asked her and she nodded and followed me to my car, stopping briefly to lock her front door. We got to my car and climbed in. "Are we picking anyone else up?" I asked. "Nope, Alice is giving Rose a lift and Emmett is picking up Jasper, Angela and Jessica". I replied as I reversed out of her drive and pick up my sunglasses and put them on. I noticed that she was taking a pair of her bag and looked glanced at her for a second. 'Christ' I thought to myself. Bella looked good in shades. We drove to La Push and it only took us twenty minutes. I parked the car and saw Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep already there but both cars were empty. "Guessing they're already down on beach" I said to Bella and got out the car and walked round to back and opened it and took out a cooler box. "Oh I've got a few things that could go in there" Bella told me, so I opened the lid and she pulled out some snacks from her bag and a couple of bottles of water and chucked them in. I put the lid back on and picked it up and walked alongside Bella who was scanning the beach for the others. "I can see them" she told me and we walked down the steps and she lead the way to where the others were sitting. "Bella!" Jessica called out, "Hey guys" Bella smiled at them and took a seat next to Alice who was talking to a blonde girl who's name I didn't know and at the moment Alice spoke up "Edward, this is Rose and Rose this is Edward" The blonde haired girl looked at me and smile "Hey" I returned the smile "Hey" I said and I sat down next to Bella.

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Rose applied sun block and felt the butterflies return to my stomach again. She looked up at me smiling "Do you mind putting some on my back?" she said handing me the bottle; she was wearing a red bikini top. "Nope" I replied, 'Oh gosh' I thought to myself and Rose moved to position herself in front of me. I poured a small amount of the cream on to Rose's back and placed the bottle down and began to work the cream in to her skin. She pulled her hair up and exposed her neck to me, 'Oh my' I thought to myself. She picked up a hair band at the same time and pulled her hair into a pony tail and twisted it in at the end into a loose bun. "Cheers" she said once I finished and moved back to sitting next me. I got up and walked over the sea and wash my hands to remove the remaining cream. All of a suddenly I felt someone splashing water at me. Everyone had move to the water and were splashing around. I saw that it was Emmett who was splashing me and was about to splash back when Rose came to my defence and had a bucket in her hands that she had got from our stuff. Emmett had decided to bring a bucket and spade to build sand castles with. Rose snuck up behind Emmett and emptied the bucket over his head which was full of water. "Ahh! What the hell?!" Emmett exclaimed. I giggled and Rose grinned at me. "Serves you right Emmett" Rose moved to over to stand next to me. "Right that's it, payback time" Emmett grinned evilly at us. Rose and I ran as fast as we could out of the water with Emmett chasing us. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. We ran, giggling, up the stairs leading away from the beach, I had no idea why Rose was taking this route but I held on to her and we ran towards the woods. After a few minutes she stopped and so did I. "Why are we in the woods?" I asked her. She grinned at me "We're hiding" I giggled in response but stopped as moved to stand right in front me. "Rose.." I began but she brought her lips to mine. 'Oh my days' I thought to myself. Within seconds she ran her tongue over my lips asking for entrance, which I willingly granted her. Her tongue slipped into mine and the kissing deepened quickly, I could feel the passion within the kiss but also the lust. She then pulled away but looked at me "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." I placed my hand on her cheek, "Don't be sorry, I'm glad that you did." She smiled in response and kissed me lightly on the lips. "We'd best get back to the beach before the others start looking for us." I pouted and she laughed.

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it, if you could spare a minute or two to review then that would be very much appreciated, constructive criticisim is welcome. Would like to know an opinion or two of this story so far.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses

**A/N Sorry for the delay, have been busy with assignments and work. Thank you to those who added my story to favourites and/or alerts and thank you to 'JigsawRose' for reviewing =) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

I was standing in the sea splashing water at Jasper and Angela and laughing at their reactions. All of a sudden I had a bucket of water empted over my head. "Arrrgh!" I turned and saw Edward laughing at me almost uncontrollably.

"That's it Cullen" I threatened him but it just made him laugh even more. I charged over to him as best as I could in the water and was going to push him over but was stopped as I hear a female voice call out my name "Hey Bella" I turned and my heart seemed to skip a beat and my insides go cold. I saw Jake and Leah on the beach with all their mates from La Push, Quil, Embry, Paul, all of them. Jake had Leah wrapped closely to his side with his arm. I started to feel the ache in my chest return, the ache and hurt I felt so much because of what they did to me, what Jake did to me. 'No Bella, you don't care, just be okay with it and you might want to say something soon' I thought to myself. "Hey Leah, Hey Jake" I called back. Jake looked directly at me for a few seconds without replying

"Hey" he said. I watched as they sat in a group close to ours. I didn't realise that Edward had come up behind me and was standing right next to me and startled me by saying, "Aren't you going to introduce to your friends?"

"Oh umm they're not my friends" I turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow at me,

"So...how do you know them then?" He asked. 'Oh I really didn't really want to get into this' I thought to myself

"Umm well I used to go out with Jake" I turned away from and started to head towards the beached.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella"

"No worries" I replied and Edward followed me back to where the rest of friends were sitting. As I sat down next to Angela, I saw Jake, who had removed his top, looking at me and then smiled and turned away to face Leah, who immediately started kissing Jake and running her hands along his chest. "Hey guys get a room" I heard Paul jokingly say to them. I turned away and saw Angela look at me. "You okay Bells?" She asked. I nodded and gave a small smile. At that point Alice and Rosalie returned to the beach. "Hey you guys went off to get ice creams without us." Emmett greeted them. Rose laughed "Yea we did" and she sat down next to Emmett and Alice sat beside her and me, who I saw giving Rose a look which I couldn't quite explain. At that point Leah, Jake and the rest of them came and sat down with us. "Hey guys" Leah said and sat on Jake's lap. 'Oh great' I thought to myself. "Hey Bella do you wanna go grab an ice cream with me and Jasper?" Angela, a life saver, asked. "Yea sure sounds good to me." I grabbed my bag and stood up and put my flip flops back on and saw that Edward had gotten up with us. We walked to the ice cream shop and each got one. As we headed back to the beach eating our ice creams I walked with Angela and the guys followed. "Bella, don't get mad, but you still have feelings for Jake don't you?" Angela asked me. I stopped and looked towards the beach and could see Jake and Leah kissing again and then turned to looked at Angela, "I wish I didn't but I do"

"Do you wanna go home?" She asked me, I shook my head

"No but I'm gonna stay here at eat my ice cream and I'll come and join you guys in a moment." I replied and she smiled "Okay see you in a moment" she said and reached out to take Jasper's hand as the he and Edward joined us. I watched them walk back and join the others on the beach and finished off my ice cream. Edward had stayed with me but didn't say anything; it wasn't awkward but to a certain extent felt comfortable. I turned to look at him "Ready to go back and join the others?" I asked him. "Yea in a moment" he then stepped slightly closer to me. "Bella, I like you, I really like you" he emphasised "and I'm pretty sure you like me" and with that he leant in and his lips met mine. I then felt his tongue run along my lip and then asking for entrance but at that point I pulled away. "Edward...I don't know what gave you that idea, I don't like you in that way." I looked up to his face and saw rejection and bit the bottom corner of my lip "I'm sorry Edward."

"Umm yea...I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that"

"It's.. it's fine. I'm gonna go and join the others." I started walk back to where they were with Edward following behind me. When we reached where everyone was sitting I walked over to Angela and knelt down next to and asked her to drive me home. She looked at for a second and then smiled, "Yea sure Bella." She turned and talked to Jasper letting him know that she was going to give me a lift home. "Guys where are you going?" Alice asked I saw Edward look up at me

"Charlie called and asked me to come home" I lied and saw Edward look away. I then saw Jake look at me with a quizzical expression but Leah pulled his face back to hers and started talking to him and kissing him again. 'Urrgh' I thought to myself and picked my stuff up and followed Angela to her car. When we were out of ear shot of the others, she began with the questions. "Why do you wanna leave, is it because of Jake?"

"Partly" I replied

"Partly?" she repeated as a question. I sighed and answered

"Edward kissed me" She turned and looked me with a shocked expression.

"Edward did what?"

"He kissed me, he told me that he likes me, really likes me."

"Oh my God" Angela replied

"Yea I know" We had got to the car at this point and climbed in and Angela started driving back to my house but the questions didn't stop. "Do you feel anything for him?" She asked, 'No' I thought to myself 'I'm still crazy about Jake' but I didn't voice this thought.

"No I don't" I answered.

"Just Jake then?"

"Yea, just him" I didn't take long and we were back at my house. I picked up my stuff and opened the car door. "I'll see you on Monday" I turned to face Angela.

"Yea sure, I'm going to head back to beach, try not to think about Jake too much" she said.

'Yea right' I thought to myself but said to Angela "I'll try, see ya on Monday" and closed the door of her car and she waved to me and drove off. I walked to up to the house and pulled my keys out and let myself in. Knowing Charlie wouldn't be back till much later, I walked straight upstairs and put my bag in my room and left my keys on my desk. I stripped out of my clothes and grabbed a towel and headed to the shower to wash my hair as it had got wet from the sea from earlier. After the shower I tied my hair up in a messy bun not bothering to dry it and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and headed downstairs to watch TV.

About an two hours had passed of watching mindless TV, which I hadn't paid much attention to as my mind kept on wondering back to Jake and the fact that Edward had kissed me. I knew I had to see him again on Monday but spent more time thinking about Jake. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I got up from sofa and padded over to the door and open it to find Jake on my door step. "Hey Bella", taken aback I didn't reply at first, I opened my mouth to reply and nothing came out at first "Jake, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see why you left, wanted to see if you're okay, can I come in?" he asked

"Yea sure" I stepped out of the way and let him and closed the door behind him. "Like I said Charlie wanted me to come back"

"Charlie's not here, is he" Jake didn't ask but merely started "His car isn't in the drive, you never were a good liar Bella" he grinned at me "Look I'm sorry about Leah"

"It's fine" I said

"Bella part of the reason I came here was too see if you were okay but the other part is that I have to tell you that I miss you and seeing you at the beach made me realise that."

'What the....?' I thought to myself. Jake then closed the distance between us and brought his face to mine and began kissing me.

**A/N: Well what did you think of that? Please review, I would really appreciate a bit of feedback, just to know if you like this or don't. Thank you for reading. Will update as soon as possible =)**


End file.
